That's Amore, My Amico
by DarkestxKorner
Summary: A new teenage boy moves into Tipton and things go from 'suite' to flippo! Rated T for later chapters. Uh...I suck at summaries, hm?
1. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished, I own nothing except for Fidelio and Walden. I don't even own that sensitivity thing; J.K. Rowling does! Too bad; I wish I owned Maddie. WHY NOT ME?**

**Well, enjoy my first Suite Life fic!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Friendship**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fidelio came into the Tipton Hotel, trailing behind his brother, Walden. They were moving in, because Walden was to become a comedian/magician to entertain guests at parties and other social events. Fidelio observed the people; he saw twins arguing, a wealthy-looking girl ('Must be London Tipton,' he assumed), a man in a three-piece walking towards them...and one unbelievably HOT teenage girl at the candy counter.

"Yowser!" he accidentally blurted out. Walden gave his sixteen-year-old brother quizzical eyes, but then the man in the three-piece reached them.

"Hello sir, and welcome to the Tipton Hotel, where everything is sweet (a/n got it from a commercial)! I am Mr. Moseby, manager, and I'm assuming you're our newest employee, Walden Fabiano?" Walden nodded in enthusiasm. "I'm also guessing that this is your brother, Fidelio?" Fidelio also nodded at him.

"Yes, I am...so, where is our room...Mr. Moseby?" Fidelio bespoke.

"It's on the twenty-third floor. If you wish to go now, follow me." Mr. Moseby gestured towards the elevator and they followed him into the elevator, and to the twenty-third floor. He led them in front of their suite. "Now if you need anything or have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. Also, for future...occurances, please pardon your neighbor's ill-minded, reckless children..." Mr. Moseby shivered a little, handed Walden the key, and made his way back down to the lobby. Fidelio wished to question Mr. Moseby about his 'comment', but assumed that some things are best left untouched.

"Hey, Walden? I'll check out the room later; I wanna go mingle with the people in the lobby!" Fidelio shouted to his brother.

"Go 'head!" and so Fidelio hopped on into the elevator. When he reached the lobby, the scenery was similar to before, excluding the twins and Mr. Moseby. Fidelio casually (and PURPOSELY!) made his way past the candy counter. He paused, backed up, and looked at the girl. She was giving him quizzical eyes when their gazes locked.

"Excuse me miss, but was that love at first glance, or should I walk past you again?" he said in a gentleman-like manner. Maddie slightly blushed at his words.

"I'll let you know!" she said in a half-sweet, half-sarcastic tone.

"So, what's your name?" Fidelio asked her in a benign way. She gave a candy bar to a customer and took a dollar from them.

"Well, everyone calls me Maddie...and what's yours?" she added in.

"My name, is Fidelio Fabiano," he stuck a hand behind her back, and pulled it away revealing a resplendent, lucious rose. Maddie smelled it; its scent was wonderful! She lay it down on the counter.

"So, Fidelio, what brings you to the Tipton?" she wondered aloud to him. He was mirthful for having a sucessful conversation; especially one with a girl he was attracted to.

"Well my older brother, Walden, and I moved here because he became an employee."

"As you can see, I work here, too...Just call me the 'candy counter girl!'" Maddie joked. "So, what floor?"

He answered, "The twenty-third. Hey, is there anything wrong with that floor? That Moseby guy told us to 'excuse your neighbor's ill-minded, reckless children.'" before Maddie could say anything, those twins came shredding into the lobby...and they were bickering about something.

"Hey, give it back!"

"What were you doing with it? Being a dork?"

"No!"

"Then what is it for?"

"...My homework..."

"You might as well say using it for being a dork!" the one with the paper gave the paper to the other twin, and they both made it over to the candy counter.

"Hey there, sweet thaaang!" said the teasing-one to Maddie. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Zack, I don't have time for you." he was going to say something, but then the twin who was teased butted in.

"Yes Zack, let us go do something else...say...finish our homework! Or at least, your homework!" the twin said to the one named Zack.

"Hey Maddie, who's your friend? Is he bothering you? Leave my woman alone!" Zack yelled at Fidelio. He raised an eye-brow at Zack. Maddie knew this wasn't going well.

"Zack, Cody...this is Fidelio; he and his older brother, Walden, just moved in across from you. Fidelio, that's Zack, and that is Cody." Fidelio smiled and shook hands with Cody. Zack glared at him, so Fidelio didn't do anything.

"Cody, you're right. Let's go finish my homework!" Zack said, in a convulsed tone. Cody was going to say 'What do you mean _we_?', but just shrugged and trailed behind Zack to the elevator. Fidelio gave Maddie a scrutinizing look.

"Zack is the troublesome one, who's messy, flirtatious and uncaring...Cody is neat, intelligent...and I guess a bit of a gutless wonder, which is almost the complete opposite of Zack. Plus, Zack has the sensitivity range of a teaspoon (a/n I got it from Half-Blood Prince; so sue me!)!" Fidelio became a little more curious.

"That still doesn't explained why he called you 'Sweet thang', you know." he said, forming air quotes while repeating the phrase Zack referred to Maddie as. Maddie really did not want to answer that question.

"Okay...Zack really likes me, and he does that all of the time! It's quite annoying, actually." Fidelio gave her an inane stare, and then laughed hard; hard and long. Maddie was looking at him like he was flippo, and then he ceased his laughter.

"Sorry, Maddie; but that was funny! Well, I gotta go, because I told Walden I wouldn't be down long. See you later!" he stuck out his hand. Maddie paused, then flashed a mirthful smile and shook his hand.

"Fidelio, I think this may be the beginning of a new friendship." and then, he bid her farewell and went up to his suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you guys think about my first Suite Life fic? I konw, it was short, but please review! I...sort of have a plot, but ideas would be nice!**

**-Luver4ever**


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Hey guys! How'd you like the first chapter? Well, it's going to be a pretty decent-lengthed story if anyone was curious. Enjoy this one, and PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except for Walden, Fidelio and the story itself. Too bad I don't own the cast, though...**

**Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fidelio woke up to sunlight streaming across the bedroom floor. He sat up, stretched, yawned and got out of bed. He looked across the room and saw Walden's bed neatly made, meaning he was already up. Fidelio did all the appropriate things to get ready, and came into the kitchen/living room of the suite. There, he found Walden eating breakfast, and so he joined his brother.

"Mornin' Walden! What time did you get up?" Fidelio bespoke to his brother.

Walden wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Oh, around seven I guess. Right now it's 9:37am...So, what did you do yesterday?" he questioned Fidelio. Fidelio beamed with glee when he remembered yesterday in the lobby. He decided to tell his brother the whole story.

After the little story, Walden seemed amused. "Well, you have fun trying to get Maddie. Zack and Cody seemed okay, but I'd rather hang with Maddie. If you want, I can put in a little something for you next time we talk." Fidelio was delighted to hear his brother say that. He thanked Walden, and went out the door. In the hall, he saw Zack and Cody also coming down to the lobby. He waved, and Cody waved back, but Zack just stared at him.

"Mornin' Zack and Cody! How are you today?" he asked.

"Well, we're fine, but it's just another one of those days, Fidelio..." Cody left the sentence hanging. Fidelio was puzzled by Cody's remark; what did he mean?

"What do you mean, 'another one of those days?'" Zack frowned at the phrase.

"You know, another boring, no-fun, no-playing, no-running day at the Tipton. Nothing to really do around here; I mean, no big things going on that we know of, and there aren't any hot girls...besides Maddie!" Cody smiled.

Fidelio laughed, "Amen to that!" Zack glared at him, but stopped when Cody nudged him in the ribs. They all went to the lobby...well, to the candy counter.

"Hey, sweet thaaang!" Zack made his daily remark to Maddie, who continued to flip through the magazine she was reading.

"Hello, Maddie...how are you?" Fidelio asked. She put down the magazine, and smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm fine! So, you guys want candy or something? I know it's early, but which appeals to you the most?" she asked them back. Zack was going to say his other usual remark, but Fidelio beat him to it!

"You!!!" Cody laughed at Zack's anger with Fidelio. Fidelio just innocently smiled at Maddie and Zack. Maddie had a small smile on her face.

"Zack, let's go sit for a little. All this standing is making me...sick!" Cody pulled one enraged-looking Zack over to the sitting area.

"Hmm, normally when Zack says it, it is extremely annoying...but when you say it, it's kinda funny." Maddie said. Fidelio laughed quietly.

"So...what do you guys do around here for fun?" he asked.

"Well, I'm working most of the time, so I guess you can hang with the Terrible Two for now." Maddie replied, referring to Zack and Cody. Fidelio nodded and went over to them.

"So, what to do..." Zack seemed annoyed by the thought.

"There's nothing _to _do!!!" he stated again. Cody just fiddled with the loose thread on his sweater vest.

"Well...that wouldn't stop me. Hey, you guys know where I can find some...batteries?" Zack pulled some out of his pocket. Fidelio and Cody gave him an awkward look.

"What?! You never know when you'll need them...what're you on to, bub?" he said, shoving the batteries at Fidelio.

"Follow me." then, they followed him up to his suite. Walden already left, so everything was clean and quiet. Fidelio went over to his bed, and pulled out a backpack from under it. When he opened it and dumped everything out, it was like Spy-Mania!!!

"Dude, where did you get all of this?!?!" Cody said, with an awe-struck look on his face. Zack stood drooling, mouth agape.

"Now if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Anyway, I think a little spy-business today would be fun. Where should we start the set-up, huh? Lobby? Bathroom? Suites? Kitchen?" Fidelio asked while he was turning things on and setting them. After a while of arguing and suggesting, they agreed to wire lobby, kitchen, candy counter, elevator and certain hallways.

"If we wired the place, where will we watch everything from?" Zack asked. Fidelio gave him a strange look.

"My suite, of course; where else would we watch? The lobby?" Cody chuckled at Zack's stupid question.Zack shot them both a look, obviously meaning he disliked them at the moment.

"And now my agent friends...let the games begin!" and with that, Fidelio flipped a switch, pushed some buttons and every monitor hooked to every camera was up and running.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohmegawsh!!! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time! It's just been really really crazy and extremely stressful at school for me! Things broke out at school, homework, quarterly tests and all that jazz. Anyway, I've been working on three diff fics, which is stupid of me. Well, I'll try to update soon, so stay alert!**

**LuVeR4eVeR**


End file.
